Chapter Two: Gary. A Monster Offers Me Deadly Toilet Paper
Here's the second chapter of Evils: The Other Four by DarkCyberWolf. Chapter Two GARY A Monster Offers Me Deadly Toilet Paper "I'm not talking," I said, aware that I contradicted myself. "Telling the truth will only make it easier on yourself," the police officer said. "We just want to know the truth, and there's no reason at all not to give it to us." "I got nothing to say," I lied. "Listen, you little punk," the other officer said. "I'm sick of kids like you thinking you can do somethin' this serious and get away with it. So tell me: Where'd ya put the body?" "I don't know what you're talking about," I said. I wasn't going to cave just because they were sending in that cliche Good Cop, Bad Cop routine. I actually did know what they were talking about. A local girl, maybe fourteen, was reported missing, presumed dead. I'd actually seen her around a couple of times. But, the only evidence against me was that I have a "history". So, every time the police think a girl's been murdered, guess who's the prime suspect. Gary Drake. Long story short, I was innocent... this time. I wasn't even the last to see her alive, or whatever they say. Just the wrong place at the... forget that. Wrong person at the wrong time. But the cops are too stupid to understand that. The Good Cop sighed. "I'm sorry, kid, but we're going to have to bring you in." They each grabbed one of my wrists, preventing any motion in my hands. Lucky me, still had my legs. Unlucky them, they were in my legs' way. I made sure I kicked hard enough for their grips to weaken so I could get out. Good Cop was really the worse one - he lied. Told me I would make it easier if I confessed to killing that girl. No, the only way to make it easier is if I found her myself. I ran as fast as I could, ignoring the urge to see how far behind me the cops were. A hand grabbed me and pulled me aside. "Akai kami ya aoi kami?" he asked me. Seeing my confused expression, he added "Red paper or blue paper?" I saw now that he was holding two sheets of toilet paper in his hand, one red and one blue. "Why?" I asked. I was always suspicious. He didn't answer. The red paper really intrigued me. The delicate, bright color. Like a tiny patch of pure blood... "Red paper," I said. Suddenly... pain. Claws tore at my flesh. I felt the blood flow from me the way the girl's blood probably had. And it didn't stop. "Stop it!" I cried manically. "Get off of me! Blue paper!" The last one was my last shot, but he stopped clawing at me when I said it. Instead, a hand pressed against my throat. I couldn't breathe. I choked out what probably were words. "Keep... your... stu...pid... pa...per." That was the last thing I remember before I passed out. Links Evils: The Other Four Prologue 1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 10 11 12 13 14 15 16 17 18 19 20 21 22 23 24 Epilogue Category:DarkCyberWolf Category:Ouroboros Merge Category:Evils: The Other Four Category:Chapter Page